


Jealousy

by voltron



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a good bf, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, poor felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron/pseuds/voltron
Summary: Jealousy is an emotion that’s hard to control.—————————or a trainee is jealous that Felix debuted and is nasty, but Changbin saves him





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy

Felix and Changbin have been dating for two months and it’s been the best two months of Felix’s life. When he came to Korea he was scared and alone but he quickly became friends with the other eight members that are now together in a debuted group. 

Although JYP let him and Minho back into the group, Felix knew he still had a lot of improvements. He stayed late at the company, to practice his korean, dance and well just everything. He hadn’t realised how late it had become, it was already 12:18am, if he didn’t hurry back the others would become worried and come to fetch him home.

He leaves the building, and as soon as he walks past the alley he gets dragged in. He was scared at first thinking the worst of course, but when he saw who pulled him in, he became relaxed, which was a big mistake.

“Jisoo Hyung? gosh you scared me, are you okay” 

“Felix, am i okay ? you should be asking yourself that you filthy pig”

Felix fliched at the harsh words the older through at him.

“Jisoo Hyung, what’s wrong, I - I don’t understand”

“Of course you don’t understand, because you aren’t good enough, you’ve been here Six fucking months and you’ve already debuted, with your rubbish korean and rubbish skills, I’ve been here six years, it should be me not you” with the final statement he pushes Felix back into the wall hard.

“Jisoo Hyung, I’m sorry, but it’s not my -“ before he could finish, a fist with rings comes flying down into his left cheek, the force is that strong that it knocks him on to the floor. 

“Your boyfriend isn’t here to help you this time Yongbok” He spat, everyone in JYP knew how much Felix hated his Korean name. 

Just before Felix could answer back, a kick to the stomach made the breath fly out of his lungs, he quickly curled into a ball, and kick after kick after kick, just kept coming, Felix thought he was gonna pass out and then they stopped. 

“If I ever catch you near my boyfriend again, god so help me, you’ll be dead” 

Ah Changbinnie to my rescue, Felix thought. 

He heard fast footsteps, what he could only imagine as Jisoo running away. Within no time Felix was were he belonged, in his boyfriends arms.

“Oh Felix~ah, baby, i’m sorry i didn’t come earlier, does it hurt bad, can you stand for me, i’ll give you a piggy back, back home” With the help of Changbin Felix was able to stand and quickly be put on the back of his boyfriend. 

“Binnie”  
he just hummed in response  
“Thank you for coming to save me, I love you”  
“Lix, I love you too”

And with those five words Felix was healed and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you spot any mistakes please let me know as i’m writing when i’m v sick and v tired,


End file.
